Going Back
by Babo
Summary: When Kenji Himura finds himself in the past with his mother at the age of 18, he promises to protect her from the future pain his father would give her. To do that, he needs to keep them from marrying but can he do it? -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

 Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway.

 Chapter 1

**_Warning_**: Okay, if you're going to read this fic, I just want you to know, I have no idea at ALL about what happened. I know the existence of Kenshin and that he died leaving a son who hated him. So if it is OOC (which most of my fics are) please forgive me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenji Himura wiped off a sweat trickling down his cheek and proceeded to swing his sword around aimlessly. His father- Wait, scratch that, his _good-for-nothing_ father had died. He should feel some remorse. But he didn't. He never knew his father and he reckoned that that was a good thing considering how much pain his mother was in.

He let out an anguished cry and struck thin air. He fell on knees and sobbed. He didn't even notice that he was crying until the tears dropped on to the parched ground, dry and cracked. He looked up; the sun was about to set, kissing the sky with colors of crimson and lavender.

Kenji frowned. He wasn't done practicing. He needed to become a legend. Just like his fat- just like the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. He would become famous legend. He needed to be the most terrified name in Japan. No! In Asia! No! The whole world! The west could bring their so-called guns! He could protect her! Not like his stupid father!

'_Mother_' Kenji thought. '_I wish I could have protected you. From the pain; from the world; from him._'

*~*~*~*

"Kenji," Hiko softly called. "Don't you think you're over doing it? Even a bit?" 

Kenji didn't say anything but sat down with a soft plop. 

"I can't forget about it. The look in her eyes; she was ready to die. She looked like she wanted to die. To join... _him_..." Kenji spat out the word him.

"You know...? The baka could get along with any child except his own son. What a baka..." Hiko grinned, taking a sip of his sake.

Kenji shot him a disgusted look. Hiko grinned in return; but then he got an unusual serious look.

"You should be in Tokyo." 

Again, Kenji shot him a look. 

"I think Yahiko Myoujin makes a better son than you. Much better. I think Kaoru thinks him as a son anyway... maybe a brother..." Hiko sneaked a look at Kenji. "Who actually knows?"

"A s-s-son?" Kenji stuttered. 

"I was just kidding kid. Don't think about it too much. I just wanted to say; I think your mother needs you right now. So go back to Tokyo. She might not have much time left and you're probably the person she wants and needs the most..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright?"  A soft feminine voice called out to him. Kenji woke with a gasp. 

"Where the hell am I?" he asked the girl and just noticed that the girl was bald. 

Buddhists.

"We found you outside, sir. Exhausted... We put you in one of our spare rooms..." the girl spoke again.

"What the hell? How long have I been in this place?" He cried out in fury.

The girl put on a shy smile as she answered, "A week, sir."

"A WEEK!?" Kenji's voice boomed.

"Yes... Oh my... You do seem exasperated. Can I do anything for you?" she asked worriedly. Kenji wasn't listening to her. He was looking at his surroundings. He was in a big stone building full of flowers and a small window where the light shone through and the futon he was in was quite comfortable. He pushed himself up, and his body protested along with the girl. He sent a sharp glare to the girl, which said shut her up quite nicely.

"You are very pressed for time... Why is it so?" she asked politely. Kenji Himura looked at her for a bit, his messy hair shadowing his eyes, looking as if he was deciding if to tell her.

"My mother is dying..." he said quietly at last. The girl out surprised gasps and apologized. Then the girl seemed to hesitate momentarily before saying, "You can always have enough time here!"

Kenji looked at her strangely. He strapped his katana onto his belt before asking, "Girl. You talk nonsense. Maybe a bit too much sun??"

She insisted about having enough time. Finally, heaving a sigh, Kenji asked, "Okay, explain... What do you mean you have enough time? Make it fast... I do need to go see my mother."

"Your soul... Your face... It seems so sad... Why is it so?" The girl asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

Kenji stifled a groan. "You changed the subject. It must seem that you don't to talk about it. I will leave now. I thank you for every-" 

"No!" the girl shouted unexpectedly and clung to him. "I'm supposed to!! I'm supposed to bring you to her!" 

"To... her?" Kenji asked confusedly. The girl looked at him with widened grey eyes and blinked, then blushing. She didn't let go of his hakama though.

"Ummm. Please. Follow me," the girl straightened out her robe and in a graceful manner, walked away. 

Kenji stared for a while but after double-checking his katana he walked after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((Okay... This has a BIT of Inuyasha twist. Doesn't really matter if you know Inuyasha or not.))

Kenji wiped his eye, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He followed her to a secluded forest. Then WHAM! She suddenly pushed her into a well! Well, he wasn't expecting her to attack him!! 

He let out a sigh. He would just climb out of the well, yell at the girl for a minute, and then be on his way to Tokyo. 

He jumped out without much difficulty. It wasn't exactly easy but not overbearingly hard.

He looked around himself. He wasn't anywhere. Just in a middle of a forest. He could hear the bustling of a city somewhere near. He walked toward the noise, depending on the sense of his ear.

Then the sunlight seemed to reach his eyes as he was surrounded by a lot of people.

He cursed to himself. "But I passed Kyoto!!" 

A woman walking by looked at him strangely. "Sir," she said, cocking her head to one side, as if to examine him if he were a madman. "This is Tokyo."

"T-T-Tokyo?" he repeated.

The woman backed away from him slightly, and cast him one last look before walking away.

"Yes!" he cried out, and at that moment, he forgot everything. The girl. The shrine. The well. He ran home. To his mother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sanosuke Sagara!! I swear!! You're nothing more than a free loader!" Kaoru Kamiya screamed as she threw a bucket at him. 

"And you!!" Kaoru screamed as she threw a plate. "You little kid!! Yahiko-_chan_!!" 

Kenshin smiled. This was the regular day at the Kamiya Dojo. Then Megumi clung to him.

"You!! You!! You fox woman!!" Kaoru yelled, catching the sight of Megumi's movement. Kenshin gurgled down some 'oro's'

Then the door to the dojo opened. There stood a red headed man, looking very much worried. 

He looked like... like Kenshin.

"I'm home!!" he shouted and everyone stared in surprise.

((Okay... I admit I'm evil!! But I feel nice today!!))

"H-h-home...?" Kaoru stuttered. 

Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko could only stare with their open mouths. Kenshin looked shocked. Kenji couldn't help but stare. His father was alive? And Yahiko-kun! He looked younger!! And who the hell was the spiky haired man? And Megumi-san!! She looked just a teeny bit younger but just the same. 

"Kenji-san?" 

Kenji whipped his head around. A petite woman stood there, her dark hair falling waterfalls down her face. She had the same grey eyes as the young woman at the Buddhist shrine.

"Ummm?" Kenji supplied. The woman let out a sigh but smiled at him. 

"It isn't your fault Kenji-san. Kayena... That girl... She pitied you..." the woman sighed again. 

Then she walked towards him and grabbed his hands. Her hands felt... cold.

"Hey wait!" Kaoru cried out. The woman blinked at her. "You can't take him like that!"  Kenji blinked.

"And why not?" the woman countered.

"Because!! Because I said so!!" she yelled. Sano had the guts to laugh. Kaoru glared at him but went on. 

"He entered my dojo!! He said he was 'home.' He looks like Kenshin. I demand on explanation!!" said she.

The woman sighed. "Young lady. Kamiya Kaoru, is it not?" At Kaoru's nodding, she went on. "I will explain things to you in due time... But it isn't really my place. Kenji," she pointed to him. "Will explain things to you. That is, if he wishes to. But right now, he has no idea what is going on either. I will explain things to him, and then he will return to you."

Kaoru nodded blankly.

"If that is the case. I will be leaving."

Then they were out in a flash. All the evidence that someone _had_ been there was the open doors to the dojo.

**IMPORTAN!! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED!!**

A/N: Ummm... So... What do you guys think of it? Again, I've never known Kenji. I've seen the last OAV where Kenshin dies... But I haven't seen the Jinchuu Arc or the Revenge Arc with the Amakusas. Yeah... sooo basically, don't be mad or confused when you see certain things that are not correct. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

_The woman sighed. "Young lady. Kamiya Kaoru, is it not?" At Kaoru's nodding, she went on. "I will explain things to you in due time... But it isn't really my place. Kenji," she pointed to him. "Will explain things to you. That is, if he wishes to. But right now, he has no idea what is going on either. I will explain things to him, and then he will return to you."_

_Kaoru nodded blankly._

_"If that is the case. I will be leaving."_

_Then they were out in a flash. All the evidence that someone had been there was the open doors to the dojo._

Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... Jeez, if I did, you think I'd be writing fan fiction??

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu had never been more nervous in her life as now. Kenji... He wouldn't even give his last name. Just Kenji. A smile rose on her lips. He was a wanderer!! Just like Kenshin.

'_Mou!_' Kaoru thought. '_I just hope he doesn't go around everywhere saying 'oro!'_'

"Oi, Jou-chan. Stop staring at him. First of all, you're making him blush, and second of all, it's not polite, third of all, Kenshin's glaring murder with jealousy at him."

"Oro! Sessha has not been 'glaring murder with jealousy' at Kenji-dono, Sano," Kenshin frowned.

"And you baka, I wasn't staring at Kenji... I was just... noticing how much he looked like Kenshin..." Kaoru blushed.

Kenji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He quickly changed the subject, "I thank you, Kamiya-san for letting me stay here... And speaking of this place... this is the Kamiya Dojo... is it not? I'd like to learn some swordsmanship. A wanderer cannot go without protection and a bokken would be just fine." Kenji grinned at her.

Kaoru blushed and fiddled with her hands. When she opened her mouth to speak Megumi interrupted, "Why would you want to learn such thing from a... a _woman_?? If you stay with me, I'm sure I could teach you more... _useful_ things..." she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Kenji frowned. _This is _not_ how I remember Megumi-san._

"Hey!!" Yahiko objected. "I'm learning from busu!! And I'm Tokyo's best samurai!! Don't insult my teacher!!" At Kaoru's gaping mouth he continued. "You can make fun of her when she's an old hag. Not that she isn't a hag already..."

"Yahiko-_chan_, you wouldn't want to sleep at Sano's place tonight without a kendo instructor tomorrow, now would you??" Kaoru calmly sipped her miso soup.

Yahiko's eyes widened considerably as her words registered in his brain. He shook his head violently.

"Please refrain from calling me a 'hag' or a 'busu' and stop embarrassing yourself in front of our guest." 

Yahiko glared at her. "Well, since he is staying here, he's going to be part of our Kenshin-gumi!!" then he added with haste after Sano's glare. "That's if he learns some of the Kamiya Kasshin and Kenshin says okay. And if he wants too!!"

"Kenshin-gumi?" Kenji asked with interest. Kenshin looked sheepish. Megumi whipped her hair incredulously.

"That's what we call our little group, Kenji," Sano frowned. "And it's only the four of us. Kenshin, Yahiko, the Jou-chan, and I. We don't need anymore people."

"But isn't it dangerous for a woman to go around being in part of the... Kenshin-gumi?"

Kenji regretted that the moment he said it. He knew his mother was a strong person and that was really the wrong thing to say if he remembered even a little bit of her from his early childhood.

"Just because I'm a woman does NOT mean that I cannot swing a sword, Kenji-SAN!" she huffed and stomped out of the room.

After a moment of blinking and oro-ing, Sano grinned. "Our Jou-chan, without a doubt is the scariest person I will ever have the pleasure of meeting!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kamiya-san??" Kenji whispered quietly, knocking his knuckles against the wooden part of the shoji. 

"Go away!!" her muffled voice was heard. He knew he had to do this, no matter how much Yahiko-kun told him to leave her alone, that she'll be alright tomorrow, no matter how much Sagara-san said that their Jou-chan was strong. 

People get hurt.

Words can hurt. A LOT.

"'Kaa-s... I mean Kamiya-san... Please... I want to apologize," his voice came out whiny. He didn't mean to do that.

"What do you want?" she came out. Her hair was braided in to a long caress unto her back and her eyes and cheeks were the rosiest shade of pink. Her lip seemed to be swollen for she had been chewing on her lower-lip a lot. Her nightly yukata clung to one side of her body as the wind blew against them.

A part of his bangs hid his eyes. Kaoru reached out and pushed them back behind his ears, then pulled away, as if she had been burned.

'_Did you... Did you feel that??_' Kaoru wanted to ask. The burning sensation she felt when she touched Kenshin was there when she touched Kenji. 

She had to admit, Kenji was handsome; almost as much as Kenshin. There! She admitted it! She was attached to the newest family of the Kamiya Dojo.

She clutched her heart and asked softly, "You wanted to talk to me?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't believe him!! He's really going to apologize to her!!" Yahiko shouted.

"I wonder how she'll react?? I mean come on, it wasn't all that of a big deal... It's natural for someone like Kenji to mistake Kaoru for a fragile gir- I mean woman." Sanosuke quickly corrected himself.

That only reminded Kenshin of how Kaoru grew up in front of him. He first bumped into a carelessly hotheaded 17-year-old but now... she was a temptress... a beautiful young woman.

"Boy! You're right!! I'd like to see Kenji's face when Kaoru looks at him strangely and says 'why do you need to apologize??' I totally have got to see this!!" Yahiko shouted and walked out.

Sano walked out without an excuse. Kenshin's excuse was to make sure the two didn't do anything stupid and to make sure that the 'Kenji' fellow didn't try anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_What the heck??_' Kenji felt his body go ballistic when he felt her gently caress his cheek. '_I feel so... weird!!_' 

It wasn't helping that Kaoru looked at him with questions in her eyes. He wanted to so badly ask her question.

He loved her. His mother... Then he began to search his mind...

_If I prevent them from marrying, they won't have a child... I'll cease to exist!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you SEE that!?!?" Yahiko whispered loudly.

"Yes, squirt, now pipe down... I want to hear the rest of the conversation!!"

"She touched him!!" Yahiko whispered again.

"Yes!! I know!! Now SHUT UP!!" Sano hissed.

Kenshin hissed as he saw Kenji take a step forward to Kaoru. He was ready to jump and kill the man when he pulled her into a loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Did you SEE that!?!?" Yahiko whispered loudly._

_"Yes, squirt, now pipe down... I want to hear the rest of the conversation!!"_

_"She touched him!!" Yahiko whispered again._

_"Yes!! I know!! Now SHUT UP!!" Sano hissed._

_Kenshin hissed as he saw Kenji take a step forward to Kaoru. He was ready to jump and kill the man when he pulled her into a loving embrace._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"Talking."**

**'Thinking.'**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, **WARNING**, here, I'm guessing at the very last OAV where Kenshin dies, I heard that there is a girl standing with Kenji after the credits... For my story's sake, I'm naming her Kaori. Also, I've been thinking about putting the other characters in my story... Like Misao, Aoshi, Saitou and etc. What do you guys think?? Maybe be invited for Aoshi's birthday or something?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Going Back

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmmfmmmfff!" were the incomprehensible words out of Yahiko's mouth as Sano clamped a hand over it.

They quieted down as Kenji walked away from Kaoru, only to fuse the anger in Kenshin by giving a kiss to her forehead.

"I will give my life for you..." he whispered and then walked away.

Kaoru looked at the back of the man who had dared to kiss her and then touched the place he did.

"It seems... familiar that he should kiss me..." she whispered to herself. 'Only if Kenshin would kiss me that way...'

She touched the forehead where Kenji had kissed her. She breathed in the fresh air of the night and noticed that her face burned red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't believe it!! Why the heck would _anyone_ want to kiss ugly!?!?" Yahiko whispered urgently. "And she let him!!" 

"Yes... she did... but it isn't any of our business, Kenshin. Like you said, buddy. It's not our business, but Kaoru's. So we should leave it alone... right??" Sanosuke grinned at himself. This was going even better then the romance between the man from the fish market and the girl from the brothel! He looked at Kenshin and saw anger in his best friend's eyes.

"Maybe it's time to step in..." 

_Score._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru blushed as she poured some of the jasmine oil into the hot water. She clutched the towel around herself as her heart pounded wildly against her chest. It was close the dusk and she couldn't sleep. She sighed contentedly as she lowered herself into the warm water and closed her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenji grinned. He knew his father was there, and while his original plan was to apologize, the plan that popped up in his head was much better.

He could not sleep. Thinking that these were the last moments in your life was in the past, saving your mother was just too much.

He stared up into the sky, where the sun was rising just past the horizon, and thought about the conversation with the woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Kenji-san. I'm sorry. It was a mistake, but Kayena was in love with you. Love makes us blind I guess."_

_"Kayena?" Kenji asked._

_The woman growled to herself and but went on, "Do you remember the girl that you met at the temple??"_

_"She was Kayena?" _

_"No, will you listen!??" _

_Kenji gulped and nodded._

_"Kayena was that girl's sister. And Kayena wasn't a normal girl. She was a priestess. Well, if you want to be exact, she was a miko, a shrine priestess. She protected the shrine that honored a hanyou dog, and a priestess who traveled between times. The well that you fell through was the instrument that defied all laws of the world and let people that were special enough travel through time. And now, my boy, your wish has been granted, you get a chance to _save_ your mother. From what? I don't know. I will find out soon enough. Your will to protect her was so strong. I will find out what. The well has stopped working for certain reasons. I warn you, do _not_ do things that will alter the future..." when she finished speaking, she looked at him in the eye. Kenji stared right back._

_"And what makes you think that I will listen?"_

_"Don't you want to go back?" she asked incredulously._

_"Not really... I mean, I do... Oh I don't know!" he rubbed his temples._

_"Well, I cannot stop you but I hope you won't do anything _too_ foolish." She whispered. After a moment she spoke again, "What about Kaori?" _

_There was a menacing glint in his eyes. "How do you know about her?"_

_"Of course I know about her! Your intended, your woman, your mate!" she laughed. "Are you ready to give that all up?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about. She was neither of those things. She was a friend."_

_"And that was how it started between your mother and father. Friendship is the beginning of all."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and in the blink of an eye; his sword was at her throat._

_"Go ahead. Kill me and your problems will be all over."_

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenji shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He pushed the thought far back in his head as Yahiko walked in the room.

Yahiko looked at him coldly and said, "Your breakfast is ready." 

Kenji grinned. This was going to be one hell of a day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

"More soup, Kenji-san?" Kaoru spoke quietly, handing him another bowl of soup. He nodded at her and when their hands contacted, Kaoru drew back immediately, as if touched by flame.

Everyone noticed how her face turned 10 different shades of red and how she looked down at her food.

"Kenji... dono," Kenshin added thoughtfully. "I wanted to speak with you about...  your arrangements in the dojo."

Kenji raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't I talk to Kamiya-san about that?"

"Kaoru."

They looked at Kaoru who spoke quietly and Sano asked, "What?"

"I want Kenji-san to call me Kaoru."

"Why??" Everyone asked simultaneously. 

"Because Sanosuke, calling me Kamiya-san just seems weird. Especially when Kenji-san will be staying with us for a while."

"I'm done!" Yahiko said quite loudly and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "I'm done with my food."

"So?"

"I need to get my lesson today."

"Okay, you will. Now let me just fin-" Kaoru started to finish her sentence but Kenji interrupted.

"Oh how wonderful! I get to see the Master and pupil in action! I would love to see you train, Kaoru. I'm sure you are a wonderful female samurai."

Kaoru blushed at the compliment and let herself be led away by Yahiko who was fuming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow!" Kenji said as he saw her move with the shinai in her hand. Yahiko only gripped his bokken harder, and swung more off-handedly.

"Yahiko! You're not paying attention!! Swing more directly. You're getting nowhere!" she shouted out of frustration.

"How about this Kaoru?" Kenji asked as he swung with perfection. A wind blew over them, mixing with Kenji's musky scent of sweat and his ki.

There was an eerily quiet silence in the room and Kenshin stepped up.

"Now I know for a fact Kenji, that you know swordsmanship from somewhere else. Why are you here? If you want to take Kaoru-dono and fight me, you could just say so."

"Why is it that you _always_ think that anyone who keeps and secret and bumps by your life is here to fight you?" Kenji asked amusedly. "Why I could be here to make Kaoru my wife and you wouldn't have anything to do with it."

'There. That did it. Kenji is dead,' Yahiko thought.

"But that's not why you are here! You're lying!" Kenshin gripped the handle of his sakabatou.

"Why would I be lying?"

"I have no farther words to say to you," Kenshin whispered as he drew his sword. "Draw your hidden katana that you have kept from everyone."

A/N: Okay... ummm... dude, action between family. Hiten vs. Hiten! LOL! Well, ummm, I'm not sure if I should make them fight between the next chapter. But so far, I think things should heat up considerably between Kenshin and Kenji. I'm not sure if Kaoru should fall in love with Kenji and Kenji with Kaoru cuz that would be incest, and I'm very hopeful that this would turn out to be K&K pairing.

Well, that's it with my babbling! PLEASE review! Click that beautiful button!

Please go see my bio for some important review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!!!: In this section, I am going under the impression that Kenji learned the Kamiya Kasshin Style. Taught by Yahiko. And the Hiten Mitsurugi taught by Hiko, of course.**

_"Why is it that you always think that anyone who keeps and secret and bumps by your life is here to fight you?" Kenji asked amusedly. "Why I could be here to make Kaoru my wife and you wouldn't have anything to do with it."_

_'There. That did it. Kenji is dead,' Yahiko thought._

_"But that's not why you are here! You're lying!" Kenshin gripped the handle of his sakabatou._

_"Why would I be lying?"_

"I have no farther words to say to you," Kenshin whispered as he drew his sword. "Draw your hidden katana that you have kept from everyone."

Going Back

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to Rurouni Kenshin goes to Watsuki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kenshin! That's enough!" Kaoru spread her arms and stood in front of Kenji.

"Kaoru-dono... he's dangerous..." Kenshin tried to persuade her.

"Why are you protecting him anyway?? I mean... he isn't Kenshin or any of your friends! You've known him for what... two days?!" Sanosuke demanded of her.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him and growled, "Don't ask me. I feel protective over him. Okay?" She blushed.

"I can quite take care of this..." Kenji said, and then added, just for his amusement, "Kaoru."

It felt kind of weird. Calling him mother by her first name... He was her mother. He could almost see his own stubbornness along with many other characteristics of himself in her. And a mother's love... she felt protective of him... Could she... feel it? Was it... a mother's thing?

Kenji sighed. "I don't have the katana with me... Kenshin… san. It's in my bedroom, but," he said as he threw Kenshin a bokken, "I wouldn't mind a spar."

"You have a katana!?" Kaoru asked him shocked. "I should have known. You have the ki of a samurai."

"Hai," Kenji grinned. "Almost similar to yours." 

"Come to think of it... your ki... it's similar to more of Kaoru's then Kenshin's... but you look more like Kenshin... Ahh! Dammit! I'm confused..." Yahiko shouted.

"Stop swearing!" Kaoru smacked him on the head with her bokken.

Kenshin, who was smiling at their day-to-day routine... Now... something was missing and another was added. Megumi-san wasn't here and Kenji... even his name was similar to his own, dammit!

"Very well," Kenshin grinned an almost predatory grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kenji... you deserved it... Honestly! Picking a fight with the legendary Hitokiri-" then Kaoru realized she was giving away his cover. She quickly covered her mouth but Kenji finished for her, "Battousai."

"I'm not going to ask you how you know these things... you seem to know things that you shouldn't know..." 

"Kaa-, Kaoru... Could you call me Kenji-chan?" he asked quietly. He never had to ask his mother to call him 'chan.' But... he wanted her to. He wanted to feel loved... he wanted to feel like a kid again. Maybe... if he could be young again...! They could have a regular family!! 'No,' he shook his head. 'I won't let myself be miserable again!"

"Kenji... chan...?" Kaoru repeated softly. It seemed to roll off her tongue quiet easily. "All right, Kenji-chan... but I still say you shouldn't have been fighting with Kenshin!! Honestly!! But... I admit... you could have... and might have beaten Kenshin."

She tended to his wounds. It was very shocking to see that these had been done by her bokkens. In her dojo. But the splinters in his shoulders were proof enough.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Kaoru asked with a yelp of surprise at his sudden question. "Why would I be scared?"

"Of my skills... I'm not... a regular swordsman. Not a normal person…" Kenji said uneasily.

Kaoru laughed. "Jeez, you're a regular samurai, Kenji-chan. Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko are some weird people. She let out a giggle. And me! I'm 18 and still not married." 

Her face had a dark look. "I'm never going to get married."

Then she tended again to his wounds without a word. When he opened his mouth to speak again, she poked him at a particularly painful spot and he got the hint.

"I'll make sure you don't," Kenji muttered under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Honestly... all this damage with a bokken? What the hell were you people _really_ doing??" Megumi asked with a sigh.

"We're honest, Megitsune!"

"Yes, Megumi-dono. We were just having a spar," Kenshin grinned at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Where is the other Ken-san? Shouldn't I fix him up, too?"  

Everyone tensed at her words. "How'd you know it was him?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, neither of you are hurt. If something happened at the dojo, Kaoru would have been here in less then a minute just for a 'regular checkup' and since there are no other logical possibilities, I imagined it would be Kenji. Ken-san and he has things going on with him." She smirked.

Sano let out a low whistle. "Sharp, ain't ya?"

"So, is Tanuki-chan watching him?"

Their silence only confirmed her theory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru leaned again the wall and let the wind caress her face. She shifted a bit and got more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kenji asked from her lap.

"Yup. Just thinking."

"Hmm... About?"

"About the extraordinary swordsmanship you currently possess."

Kenji let out a chuckle. "Well, I wasn't trained in the lessons of two Kenjutsu for nothing!" 

"So you _are_ a swordsman. An extremely good one at that. So... what styles?"

Kenji smiled, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes! I would! Now tell me!"

Kenji let out a soft chuckle at her flushed face. Her sparkling eyes made him think of Kaori. In no time, he remembered her melodious laugh and the way she would giggle at him. He remembered the way her eyes sparkled when she was particularly happy or sad.

"Kenji-chan!" His mother's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Kaoru eyed him strangely. "You should get some rest. I'll wake you up in time for dinner."

She was supposed to... but the setting sun kissed her face warmly and the winds sang a lullaby that she couldn't resist. She fell asleep, leaning against the wall with Kenji's head on her lap. As she fell asleep she couldn't but think how familiar this all felt.

And that was how Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko found them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My babbles: Yes! I thought I'd give you peeps another chapter before I left for New York. This chapter is a bit shorter then the others but nonetheless please enjoy and leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Kaoru eyed him strangely. "You should get some rest. I'll wake you up in time for dinner."_

_She was supposed to... but the setting sun kissed her face warmly and the winds sang a lullaby that she couldn't resist. She fell asleep, leaning against the wall with Kenji's head on her lap. As she fell asleep she couldn't but think how familiar this all felt._

_And that was how Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko found them_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Going Back 

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin could feel the anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach and clenched his fists tighter. Strange... after a moment of looking at them, he could tell that it wasn't anger he wasn't feeling. Nor was it madness or desire to slice Kenji's head off its shoulders.

_It was happiness._

Rather strange. All he wanted to do was shout, "_I'm home!!_" and Kaoru and Kenji to wake and welcome him. 

"Why that little fu-" Sano started to say.

"Please refrain from swearing," Kenshin interrupted. "Why don't you just stay quiet for awhile."

Sano was about to protest when he saw Kenshin close his eyes. Yahiko's eyes widened.

"The poor guy's heart must be breaking." Sano whispered.

Yahiko just nodded. 

Kenshin's heart was far from breaking. In fact, it was mending. Just seeing both Kenji and Kaoru made him feel at ease. He felt for Kenji's ki.

Even in his sleep... the kid had hidden it. Kenshin felt his frustrations rise a bit. Then he remembered. He felt it during battle. He could remember thinking how powerful this kid was.

He remembered the 'spar.'

He remembered his ki, too. It was there... The ki itself was raring to show off how powerful it was... but around it was another ki... It was more peaceful. Not bloodthirsty but more... serene.

He let out a very uncharacteristic growl. This was NOT working out.

Then he felt someone bump in to him from behind.

It was that... lady.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please... PLEASE!!"

"No, Sanosuke."

"But why not??"

"No."

"But, Kaoru. If... why shouldn't we be able to know?? I didn't know you fell asleep with strangers on your lap!!" Yahiko shouted.

"I don't know... I can almost... feel him, drawing closer... He doesn't feel like a stranger to me..." Kaoru got a faraway look on her face.

"Why can't you tell us? Why can't you be trusting of us?? Why won't you let us kick him out? He's a jerk!! I hate him!!" Yahiko cried out.

Kaoru glared at the kid. "You will refrain from speaking in that manner of Kenji-san. And Sanosuke, if you do not move out of the way, so that I might be able to deliver this tea to our guests and Kenshin, I will kick you very hard." 

Sanosuke gulped and stepped to the side, so that Kaoru might get out of the kitchen.

When Kaoru snapped the door with a 'snap' Yahiko cried out in frustration, stomping the ground in a very childish manner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry... here is the tea... now if you could fill me up with what is happening..." Kaoru handed them a cup of their own.

"Well, actually, Sessha was outside while Kenji-dono... and... and..." he seemed to struggle.

"You still didn't tell us your name," Kenji said and leaned against a wall.

"Ahh... and _you _did not tell me the reason of your... _visit..._" the woman countered back, her face looking angry. "Do you know what you have been doing?" 

"Yes... I know exactly what I have been doing..." Kenji replied, his forehead creasing slightly.

"No!!" the woman shouted hysterically. "You don't know what's happening in the future!! The Battousai has risen again-"

Then the woman, noticing that there were people around her shut herself off with a loud gasp, her hands rising to her mouth.

"Stupid..." Kenji muttered.

"No! The truly stupid one is you!" the woman shouted again and got up. "I've had enough of your stupidity. If you wish to erase yourself out of existence... that is fine with me. But bear in mind that Kaoru in the future... she will not be saved from whatever you're trying to protect her from... instead... it's going to get worse."

And as she walked out, a body clung to her.

"Please... tell us more... what about Kenshin?? And why is Kenji trying to protect me?? I don't understand...!" Kaoru had tears streaming down her face. And the man... his body seemed rigid and his face was void of any emotions.

"Girl-child... Your s-" at a sharp glare from Kenji she quickly changed her words. "Kenji... he has been... trying to..." 

"I have been doing absolutely nothing." Kenji stood, sniffing at the accuser.

"Girl-chil-"

"It's Kaoru," Kenji snapped.

"Well then." She glared at Kenji before turning loving grandmotherly eyes to the young girl. "Well, then Kaoru. Kenji-san... he has been doing things that were forbidden..."

"F-F-Forbidden?" her tears were beginning to dry.

"Yes..."

"What, he was in a yakuza or something??" 

"Yahiko!" 

"The kid's jus wondering... I'm wondering the same thing..."

"Oi, Sano! Since when do you protect Yahiko over these kinda things?" Kaoru snapped, tired and moody.

"Well," the woman sighed, "if I may go on. No, Kenji isn't in a gang... he has been messing with things that he did and still does not know of."

"What? What is there to know? All I know is that-" then he cut himself off, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Why don't you talk to Kaoru for awhile... figure out her feelings... do the same thing with Himura..."

The woman softly murmured in Kaoru's ear, while Kaoru's own eyes seemed to widen. The woman gently pried Kaoru's arms from her waist and left with a knowing smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Not much of a cliff-hanger but it'll do... thank you everyone for all your encouraging reviews!! ::cries::


	6. Chapter 6

_The woman softly murmured in Kaoru's ear, while Kaoru's own eyes seemed to widen. The woman gently pried Kaoru's arms from her waist and left with a knowing smile_.

Going Back

Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Sigh I only wish that I could...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They sat in silence as Kaoru's eyes widened and the woman left. She looked towards Kenji, then at Kenshin. She had guessed it... she had contemplated with the idea... but she never knew!! She never knew that it would be.! Kaoru could already feel tears stinging her eyes. She glared at Kenshin, only to find her vision blurred. She grabbed the nearest thing towards her, (which happened to be a teacup) and hurled it towards Kenshin. 

Kenshin, who just a moment ago had been in a trance, caught the teacup, then, noticing who threw it, gave small squeak of 'oro.' 

"I hate you!!" Kaoru cried, running out the door with desperation no one had seen from Kaoru before.

Kenshin's jaw dropped, eyes widening. _What in the world...? What did that lady tell her!?_

Kenji narrowed his eyes at his father, Yahiko and the man called Sanosuke, then walked out slowly, trailing after his mother.

Kenshin, not to be outdone by the stranger, narrowed his eyes, which were now a cold and icy blue, followed both.

Sanosuke and Yahiko, worried for Kaoru, followed lastly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru ran blindly, trying not to bump into anyone in the busy city. After bumping into a few busy people, hearing a few choice words that she would rather have not heard, and being glared at, she chose to run into a more secluded area, with trees... It was shocking to find a forest here. Right next to the busy city of Tokyo. She slowed down after awhile of walking quickly. She wasn't in her training gi and hakama. She should not have changed her clothes for that... _that _woman. The woman who broke her heart.

Thought it wasn't really her fault. It was Kenshin's fault. Then again, it wasn't really his fault for loving another... but how **_could_** he!? He couldn't have a son with another woman!! But how was she to explain Kenji's likeness to Kenshin to herself? Oh God help her!! Wasn't she good enough for him? And why was Kenji and Kenshin so... so frustrating!?

She took several deep breaths in attempt to calm herself down. 

"Oh gosh... you're his mother... aren't you?"

Kaoru's head snapped up towards the voice. There was a girl... close enough to be a woman... She looked to be about the age of 15.

"Or are you Kaori?" 

Kaoru's eyes blinked innocently. The other girl took a step closer to her, narrowing her eyes. Kaoru took a good look at her opponent. If the girl was to attack her, could Kaoru take her out with her clothes? She also noticed the weird clothing she had on. It was a white gi and a dark blue hakama that was big. The hakama was pulled as much up as possible, just a couple of centimeters blow her chest. 

"You look too old to be Kaori..." the girl murmured.

Out of frustration Kaoru shouted, _"What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing you are Himura Kaoru?" the girl's eyes looking hopeful.

"I... I... I'm _Kaoru_." 

_Not Himura Kaoru... but Kaoru_, Kaoru silently thought. 

Then, with more confidence, she said, "Yes... I am." Kaoru gulped nervously.

"Oh Himura-san!! I've been waiting forever to meet you!! My name is Kayena. I am one of the only few miko to be alive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she!?" Kenji hissed at Kenshin. Kenshin looked at him with eyes that were full of rage. 

"I don't know. You and that woman were the people that drove her out. What did that woman tell Kaoru?" Kenshin growled back.

Sanosuke and Yahiko silently noted the lack of 'dono's.'

"Well, where do you think she would've gone? I _know_ she has better friends then you guys! The people who so easily abandoned her!!!!" Kenji was screaming now.

"Hey!! What the hell do you mean abandoned her!?" Sanosuke yelled back. He couldn't imagine abandoning the carefully built family.

"None of your business... and if you don't find her... Never mind. We _will_ find her," Kenji said with determination written in his face.

Kenshin carefully looked at the Kenji, silently reading the boy's face. 

"Why... I don't believe you!! You're in love with Kaoru...!"

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay... the story is slowly drawing to a close... Not really... LOL. I don't know if I'll finish the story quickly or draw it out for it to be more angsty. Okay and Kayena finally makes an entrance to the story. What does she have in store for everyone? Please **_review_**!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kenshin carefully looked at the Kenji, silently reading the boy's face. _

_"Why... I don't believe you!! You're in love with Kaoru...!"_

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not explaining but Miko is a shrine priestess. If you are confused please read over chapter 3 again. **

**Arigatou! (Thank you)**

**_Going Back_**

**__**

**_Chapter 7 – Meeting Kayena_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?_**

**__**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**__**

"Okay, be careful now. We're almost at the Sunset Shrine," Kayena spoke cheerfully.

Kaoru suppressed a groan. She thought she was athletic. But this... this really was the final challenge. "How many more staircases?"

"Oh you get used to it when you live here."

After a moment of silence and Kaoru moaning in the background, they finally reached the top.

Kayena smiled brightly at Kaoru and led her into a room.

"I'll get some tea for you and then... and then we can talk," she said, excusing herself out of the room.

Kaoru looked around, the room was simple. It did not have futons or closet furniture so it must be a living area. It did have a mirror though it was only useful when held with a hand. She took in the surrounding area around her, simple but very pleasurable to feel and look at.

"Are you enjoying the room? It makes people feel very calm."

Kaoru turned, startled.

Kayena stood there, she had changed her kimono and her hair was done elaborately for such a small amount of time that she had had. The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly.

"So..." Kaoru sipped the tea. "Tell me about yourself."

Kayena looked shocked for a minute then began animatedly talking about herself. 

Kaoru smiled at her and asked polite questions, closing herself from Kayena. Her mind wasn't really on the conversation. She was thinking. Of Kenshin and Kenji. She was mentally scolding herself for falling in love with the redheaded samurai. 

"Don't you agree, Himura-san?" 

"Hmm?" Kaoru instantly replied, though not called by her name.

"I asked you, don't you agree?" 

"Agree to what, Kayena-san? I'm ashamed for saying so but I wasn't listening," Kaoru said, her face flushed.

"Ahh, I was just asking you how much attractive Kenji-san is. I bet you've gotten many fathers with lovesick daughters."

"What would _I_ know about that?" Kaoru asked, a bit angry but partly curious.

"How can you _not_ know?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn!! It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Sanosuke shouted, angry. 

"I agree with the rooster head! How the hell are we going to find her?"

"Yahiko, mind your language! Kaoru-dono won't like that at all. But I do agree with you. This is getting very difficult!" Kenshin replied as he wiped a sweat off of his brow.

Kenji just growled and muttered things under his breath.

They kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking-

"You can't find her, can you?"

They all turned at the voice. It was that woman again.

"Must you torture me so?" Kenji asked in a dramatic voice.

She ignored his sentence but bowed politely.

"I have come to help you find Kaoru."

"Why?" Sano asked suspiciously. There was_ always_ a catch to everything/

"Ahh, I will help you," she smiled, "if Kenji-san promises to go back."

"Go back _where?_" Yahiko asked.

Kenji pursed his lips. 

The woman smirked, "To the past. To the present. And to the Future."

"What?!" 

"No, I won't. I can't forsake her. Especially when I'm so close! At saving her!"

"Kenji," the woman started gently. "She hates you right now."

Maybe not so gentle after all.

"What? Why?"

"She hates you and your father very much. And we all know who your father is," she said, looking pointedly at Kenshin.

Sanosuke and Yahiko traced the look to Kenshin's shocked eyes. It had clicked for them three.

"I knew it!" they both shouted. "You guys look so much like each other it's not even funny!" 

Kenji hissed and glared. The woman ignored him. 

"The question is," she went on. "Who's the mother?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You honestly don't know. You're not jesting me?"

"No, Kayena-san. I'm not _jesting_ you," Kaoru said the word with distaste. It sounded so, _foreign_.

"Truly?"

"YES!"

"Oh... I love Kenji very much."

"Oh really?" Kaoru said nonchalantly. Then the words sunk in to her head. 

"WHAT!?"

"I'd like to marry him with your blessings."

"But you said you were a miko!! A priestess!! And stuff about how you have to be pure!"

"So you were listening to some of the stuff."

"That's not the point!! What about your job?"

"Himura-san, please, I need to be with him."

"Why are you asking _me_?"

"Because," Kayena's voice rose in to a frustrated tone. "you're his—"

"Don't you dare, Kayena!!"

Both Kayena and Kaoru turned to find the residents of the Kamiya dojo plus Sano and the lady.

"Mama?" 

The lady ignored Kayena's plead.

"I meant, Miyura-san, how nice to see you?" Kayena's tone immediately changed. It was cold and unfeeling.

"Kaoru-dono, please, let's go back."

"Oh, Kenshin, how nice to see you. Go back where? I'm quite comfortable here," Kaoru replied, her voice cold and aloof, matching Kayena's tone. 

"Kaoru-san. Please. These people... they're not people."

"That is _very_ rude, Kenji-_san. _I'd like you to apologize to them."

Kenji kept a tight-lipped expression but muttered, "Sorry."

"But, Ugly!! We need to go home! Please?? I'm hungry and I need to train!! To be Tokyo's best samurai!"

Kaoru smiled tightly, and ignoring the 'ugly' remark, replied, "Alright, Yahiko-_chan_. Let's go home."

She got up and bowed politely to Kayena. "Thank you. I had a great time. Come visit me-, no, us, at the dojo."

As Kaoru walked out the door, the rest of them eyes wide at what just happened, Kayena shouted desperately, "Himura-san!! Don't go!!"

Then time seemed to stop.

"Did you just call Jou-chan _Himura_??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: How was it? A bit short, I know. Please comment!! I have no idea where to go from this story...


	8. Chapter 8

_As Kaoru walked out the door, the rest of them eyes wide at what just happened, Kayena_

_shouted desperately, "Himura-san!! Don't go!!"_

_Then time seemed to stop._

_"Did you just call Jou-chan _Himura_??"_

Going Back

Chapter 8

_"Why you despicable..." Kenji snarled._

_"Ahh... Most people would call me something similar to that... But that's not why I am here. Look Kenji,_

_you can't see the forest for the trees."_

_"What!?"_

_"You can't see the forest for the trees!"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_The woman sighed and smacked her forest. "You are _exactly_ like your father."_

_"No!! I am most definitely not! Besides," he said, his eyes angry and hurt, "how would you know?"_

_The woman gave a sad smile. "I also couldn't see the forest because of the trees."_

_"You've been saying that phrase forever now!! What the heck does that mean?!"_

_"Think about it."_

_"Ehh... Well, if I see trees, I know I'm in a forest... does that help?" he asked, his eyes filled with mock        confusement._

_She glared at him._

_"Look, lady, I know what the phrase means, alright? I just need to know what the hell that has to do with this."_

_"What does the phrase mean, Kenji?"_

_He squinted his eyes and looked at her, as if to ask, 'Are you serious?'_

_"Go ahead. Tell me."_

_"Well, it means: sometimes it's easier to understand a situation if you look at it from a distance. Isn't that right?"_

_"Yes... now. How does that meaning have to do with this situation?"_

_"I don't know!! That's why I asked you!"_

_"Kenji," she sighed. "I don't have time for this. You'll get it soon enough. I will be leaving now."_

_"That's good!! I don't want to see your ugly face anyway!"_

_She got up and started leaving. Before leaving the dojo, she paused suddenly and said, "In a way, you remind me so much of Kenshin. He was ever the rebellious child. Of course, Hiko took him in and changed him. His blood flows within you."_

_"SHUT UP!! I HATE HIM!! I HATE YOU!! GET AWAY!!" Kenji screamed, clutching his head in pain. Tears flowed down his face, leaning against the wall, he sobbed loudly, not caring who heard him and wondering why he was crying so._

_:_

_:_

_:_

He had to be distant. Aloof. Unfeeling. His body ran cold at the thought of her revealing everything.

"I asked..." Sanosuke spoke quietly, clearly and distinctly, as if speaking to a little child. "Did you just call Kaoru Himura."

Kayena looked to her mother, Miyura, and then at Kenji. She ignored both of their silent pleas and said, "Of course I did. What else would I call her?"

The world seemed to stop. Kenji crumpled to his knees.

"Kayena, sister, I cannot allow you to do this."

They all turned at the new voice.

"You!" Kenji shouted. "You're the girl who pushed me into that well!"

"Yes... and how I regret it so. I didn't think it'd turn my sister mad. Miyura, mother, how nice to see you again?"

"Kagura. Same."

"Kagura, what do you mean you cannot _allow_ me to do this? I can do as I please!"

"Not when you're causing pain... Unto your loved ones..."

Kayena turned her head sharply and sniffed. "I'd like to see you stop me."

"I wouldn't..."

"STOP! Explain," Yahiko growled. "Why'd you call Kaoru Himura?"

"Because she is!"

Miyura clapped a hand to her forehead. "I guess it can't be helped."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Why don't you ask Kenji?" Miyura asked. "I'm sure _he_ knows all about it! He is also a Himura!"

"But-! But it can't be true!! If you just said he is _also_ a Himura, then I'd have to be a Himura. You told me that Kenji was Kenshin's son then... Kenji's my son!? Or is he Tomoe's son!? Oh I'd hate that to be true... I'm so fond of him... Is he _my _son? I'm a Himur-"

"Mother. Shut up. I will _never_ be known again as Himura Kenshin's son," Kenji said through gritted teeth. "As soon as I finish my training with Master Hiko, I will be known as Hiko Seijurou the fourteenth."

"M-mother... You called me mother..." Kaoru breathed softly. A warm feeling flooded throughout her body. "I'm a mother... A mother to the most beautiful person in the world."

She sighed softly as she crawled over to Kenji. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"And you're my son... Son... I have a son..." she sighed. And she enveloped him in her arms. Everyone held their breath. No one interrupted their moment.

"I had... have a son with Kenshin."

At this, Kenji yanked away. This time, he had tears in his eyes.

"No! I don't _want _a father! I have lived without one and that will not change now!"

"Kenji-chan..." she whispered.

He pouted at her, seeming like a little child rather then the nineteen-year-old man that he was.

"Kenji..." Kenshin said.

"Don't talk to me!" Kenji shrieked at him. Kenshin jerked back, shock and hurt in his eyes. He fell down to his knees and chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, Kenji-san."

There was an awkward silence in which Kaoru herself had pulled away from Kenji to look at him, confusion written all over her face.

And then she slapped him. The force sent him reeling back and he rolled backwards. Not because of the pain. Not because it had hurt. No... because this was the _first _time his mother had disciplined him with her hands.

"You will _not_ talk to your father that way."

Kenji bit his lip, refusing to cry out loud in front of everyone. Oh but he did want to! He wanted to sob and yell and hug his mother, beg for forgiveness. But he didn't. He was a samurai. He insulted his father with courage and with his heart. He meant it and he would _never_ take it back.

This time, she spoke with more gentleness, "I don't know what happens in the future, Kenji-chan. May-"

"EXACTLY! You _don't_ know what happens in the future!! So why don't you do _all_ of us a favor and kick him out?"

"Kenji!" she reprimanded sharply.

"You don't know, Himura-san, how _stubborn_ that boy is. I tried to get through his head many times. But he just insists..." Miyura said, shaking her head.

"I'd rather not have a stranger insult my son. I think I can discipline him enough. Also, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am not a Himura... yet."

_And you won't be._

"Well, thank you for you hospitality Miyura-san. Kagura-san. Kayena-san. We will be going home. In fact, why don't you join us tomorrow for lunch? Dinner, too."

"Then..." she said, as she walked out the door, holding Kenji's hand tightly in one hand and Kenshin's hand in her other, "we'll be seeing you."

A/N: Whoa... Kenji just won't give _up!_ Stubborn boy... takes after his mother. Sorry for the short chapter.

Something **_!important_** I'd like to add. This story is **_NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT _**incest.

JEEZ, TRY TO MAKE A STORY WITH SOME LOVE BETWEEN HER MOTHER AND SON AND YOU GET FLAMED!!

Well... that's about it.

Review please.


End file.
